Love Song
by Virtual Victrola
Summary: A one-shot and song-fic with Sara Bareilles's popular song, "Love Song". A story about a mistreated Nightmaren and her realization.


**Author's Notes!:** Not used to seeing this author here, eh? Hope you enjoy my newest creation.

_Disclaimers:_ In no way shape or form do I own NiGHTS (SEGA does!) or the song "Love Song"(Sara Bareilles 's song not mine)

Twinkle is entirely my own creation, though. Don't use her without my persmission!

* * *

_**Head under water**_

_**And they tell me to breathe easy for a while**_

She looked up at the faces around her in fright as they surrounded her. They sneered at her as she tried to surface. They pushed her in, and one of them was holding her down. They snickered at the thought of her trying to breathe underwater as the bubbles gently floated at the water's surface. She was too naïve to realize that when they said to "keep on breathing", they were mocking her.

_**The breathing gets harder, even I know that**_

Her long jacket was weighing her down, and she knew for a fact that she wasn't breathing well in the water. Her gloved hands flailed as she tried to escape, air running lower with her attempts.

At last, she was left alone to surface. Her sapphire eyes welled up with hurt tears as the drops plopped off her jacket. Stumbling on her knees, she tried to escape the pain of their sneers. Unfortunately, it was out of the firing pan and into the fire for her.

_**You made room for me but it's too soon to see**_

_**If I'm happy in your hands**_

The others picked her up, and began carrying her to the master's quarters. They passed her room on the way; the black letters that they spelled her name out with seemed to burn her eyes now. T-W-I-N-K-L-E. There were too many letters in even her name. Her hatred for the dark color, black, was starting to grow. She was distracted and disoriented when they tossed her in the room. Wizeman picked her up in one of his numerous hands; she was limp like a rag doll, and did not cry out. That would make the master even angrier with her, and by the stern grip on her, Twinkle could tell he wasn't too happy.

_**I'm unusually hard to hold on to**_

She slipped out of his hands, and fell to the ground. Twinkle winced as she was again the subject of torment. She tried to tune out the various cries of her failures ringing in her ears. Her interest piqued when she heard:

"You have failed me too many a time. Tell me- no- _write_ me the reason to let you stay, and serve me. You will be disposed of if this isn't done. Do I make myself clear?"

She dimly nodded, despair and uneasiness setting in.

_**Blank stares at blank pages**_

_**No easy way to say this**_

_**You mean well, but you make this hard on me**_

Twinkle stared at the paper with a feather and ink in her hand, praying it would fill with something right. There was so much pressure for it to be right. She just wished the paper would write itself. She sighed in frustration as she attempted to think of good reasons to stay where she was.

_**I'm not gonna write you a love song**_

_**'cause you asked for it**_

_**'cause you need one, you see**_

_**I'm not gonna write you a love song**_

_**'cause you tell me it's**_

_**Make or breaking this**_

_**If you're on your way**_

_**I'm not gonna write you to stay**_

_**If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better**_

_**Reason to write you a love song today**_

She rose with a scowl. Why should she write this declaration? She was very unhappy, even to the point where she'd actually rather be "disposed of". Twinkle snarled at the yellowed paper, and failed to see anyway out of what she thought. She would never write the letter.

_**I learned the hard way**_

_**That they all say things you want to hear**_

Twinkle's fists clenched and unclenched. Wizeman always said that she would be better next time, and be his perfect nightmaren, but it wasn't happening. That happened when the master wasn't upset, but he had been lately. She didn't even want that title now. Was anyone hurt? The question was starting to ring in her head.

_**And my heavy heart sinks deep down under you and**_

_**Your twisted words,**_

_**Your help just hurts**_

This was supposed to improve her but now she was on the brink of insanity and betrayal. People were hurt from the other maren's fights. She herself hated fighting, and now she felt ill. She was putting the pieces together slowly, and what she got in the end was startling to her. Wizeman shouldn't be her master because he hurt her, and is a madman.

_**You are not what I thought you were**_

Madman. Yes. That made sense. That's why he was betrayed so long ago by… what was his name? NiGHTS? Yes. That was it. He had all the reason, she came to realize. That's why they stopped bullying her after so long. They thought her betrayal would hurt them. Twinkle's hands shook in fury now. She was just a tool, and not a very liked one at that. The others constantly teased her for both her bright-sounding name and her almost nightopian appearance.

_**Hello to high and dry**_

Twinkle noticed she was mostly dry, and the only thing wet was her burning tears. She tried rubbed them off because she was told not to cry. She then decided to cry anyway. Her breaths came shallow for a minute when she heard something in her tears. Something was bumped in the room, and the door was open. She brought the blanket that had also mysteriously appeared closer to her pale face. She was afraid now.

_**Convinced me to please you**_

_**Made me think that I need this too**_

She was still upset that she was a mere pawn. A pawn! A pawn to the king piece, Wizeman, and his queen piece, Reala! A _pawn_! They thought convincing the pawn that if it made across that board, missions, that it could be a queen too. What an empty promise!

_**I'm trying to let you hear me as I am**_

Twinkle set the pen down with a menacing slam, and decided she would betray him right here and now.

"I serve you no more." She said with venom in her voice as she tossed the mask she was wearing out the window. She laughed quietly at the thought to leaving, yet she didn't notice someone was standing in the doorway with curiosity. The very door that was her escape.

_**I'm not gonna write you a love song**_

_**'cause you asked for it**_

_**'cause you need one, you see**_

_**I'm not gonna write you a love song**_

_**'cause you tell me it's**_

_**Make or breaking this**_

_**If you're on your way**_

_**I'm not gonna write you to stay**_

_**If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better**_

_**Reason to write you a love song today**_

Twinkle tossed the jar of ink up and down in her hand. She whipped her arm backwards, and ink went everywhere with a sickening burst of glass. With tears still present, she grinned ear to ear. She was nearly positive that she had gone mad. She rubbed the excess ink off herself, and on her chair with a content sigh.

_**Promise me that you'll leave the light on**_

_**To help me see with daylight, my guide, gone**_

She heard a soft clap, and her eyes widened. The word "caught" repeated itself in her mind, so she hid in the blanket. When she popped her head out about five minutes later, all she saw was a candle. A candle? Now, the room was filled with an unusual warm light. Twinkle placed her hands near the small fire.

She felt instantly alarmed when she left a gloved hand on her shoulder. Twinkle couldn't help but whimper in fright.

"Now don't be like that." The hand's owner said to her with its slightly British accent. The person laughed a little too.

"Eh?" This obviously wasn't someone Twinkle knew. "W-Who are you?"

"Has anyone very mentioned someone named NiGHTS?"

_**'cause I believe there's a way you can love me**_

Twinkle hopefully looked up at NiGHTS, and begged at she take her with him. He was a little surprised, yet openly agreed. He gave a polite bow and offered his hand, which Twinkle eagerly and nervously grabbed with an anxious blush. Someone at last showed kindness and understood.

_**Because I say**_

_**I won't write you a love song**_

_**'cause you asked for it**_

NiGHTS watched with interest as Twinkle held the feather pen over the weathered paper, and slashed it across with angry letters. She dusted her hands before replacing it in his, and asking to leave now.

_**'cause you need one, you see**_

_**I'm not gonna write you a love song**_

_**'cause you tell me it's make or breaking this**_

_**Is that why you wanted a love song**_

As she fled with NiGHTS, Twinkle wondered why she had put up with that so long. Why she hadn't gotten mad before. She was more than happy to say that she wasn't going to obey Wizeman any longer.

_**'cause you asked for it**_

_**'cause you need one, you see**_

_**I'm not gonna write you a love song**_

_**'cause you tell me it's make or breaking this**_

She wondered even more why she had nodded so dumbly to him and why she hadn't seen any of this earlier. Why she didn't object to that ugly mask or the constant bullying. She guessed she had finally gotten smart.

_**If you're on your way**_

_**I'm not gonna write you to stay**_

_**If your heart is nowhere in it**_

_**I don't want it for a minute**_

Twinkle gave NiGHTS a sweet smile, and he laughed again. He showed her some kind of friendly attention, something Wizeman would never give her. That foolish madman probably didn't like her anyway.

_**Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that**_

_**There's a reason to**_

NiGHTS gave Twinkle a playful push as they crossed some water. She laughed as she returned it. She was positive she made the right choice. Never had she been this happy.

_**Write you a love song today**_

The candle in the room flickered out, but you could still see the spiteful words Twinkle wrote on the paper.

"I won't be a sap, and write you your love song, Wizeman! _Find someone else!"_


End file.
